Once Upon A Time
by Eliel Prince
Summary: Il était une fois... Voilà comment débuta l'histoire de Regina Mills et Emma Swan. Tout cela grâce à l'intervention d'un petit garçon à l'imagination débordante.
1. Part I : 1 - L'anniversaire

**Disclaimer :** _Rien ne m'appartient._ _L'histoire originale est la propriété des réalisateurs et d'ABC_

**Source :** fr . onceuponatime . wikia wiki / Wiki _ Once _ Upon _a_ Time

**Once Upon A Time, The Evil Queen, The Savior And The Power Of True Love **

* * *

**Part I : Once Upon A Time**

* * *

**1 : L'anniversaire**

Emma venait de finir son dernier travail et rentrer tranquillement chez elle. Ce soir était spécial même s'il n'y avait personne pour le partager avec elle. La blonde arriva rapidement à son immeuble et tout aussi vite à son appartement.

Une fois débarrassé de ses chaussures et avoir changé de vêtements, elle récupéra son muffin et une bougie. C'était devenu une tradition depuis sa sortie de prison. Elle fêtait ainsi son anniversaire.

Elle observa un long moment la flamme vacillante de la bougie. Emma ferma les yeux et fit un vœu.

Celui de ne plus être seule.

La bougie s'éteignit sous son souffle et la sonnette retentit. Stupéfaite, elle se redressa et fixa l'heure de son horloge.

20h15.

Elle alla ouvrir la porte et découvrit un jeune garçon derrière celle-ci.

* * *

_Allo !  
_

_Je vois vos yeux s'élargirent en vous demandant qu'est-ce que c'est que **ça** !_

_Cette fiction se fera sous forme de drabble, il s'agit avant tout d'un défi pour moi et peut-être pour vous ? J'ai pu noter chers lectrices/lecteurs que vous commenter une historie Swan/Queen si : _

_1- Regina et Emma se font du bouche à bouche dès le premier chapitre;_

_2- Qu'elles se font les yeux doux au deuxième;_

_3- S'enlèvent mutuellement leurs vêtements au bout du troisième !_

_Je dois sans doute en oublier. Mais, parfois, vous êtes attirés très très doucement, par une histoire peu ordinaire étant tout le contraire de ce que je viens de nommer. Malheureusement, vous restez avares en commentaires. Une histoire ne montrant pas du SQ immédiatement se verra mise en alert, ajouter au favoris, sans recevoir un seul mot sur l'histoire._

_Alors, je me suis dit : pourquoi n'embêterais-je pas un peu les fans du célèbre couple ?_

_J'avoue, je ne commente pas beaucoup d'histoire, car j'abandonne parfois dès le premier chapitre pour les raisons susmentionnées plus haut. Par contre, j'encourage les auteurs voulant donner plus de valeurs à l'histoire en créant un lien réel entre Emma et Regina. Je ne commenterais pas le surnom donné à la Méchante Reine._

_Je ne juge Personne ! Je vous fais part de ce que j'ai remarqué depuis que je lis du SQ._

_À bientôt !_

_Eliel Prince  
_


	2. Part I : 2 - Henry

**Disclaimer :** _Rien ne m'appartient._ _L'histoire originale est la propriété des réalisateurs et d'ABC_

**Source :** fr . onceuponatime . wikia wiki / Wiki _ Once _ Upon _a_ Time

**Once Upon A Time, The Evil Queen, The Savior And The Power Of True Love **

* * *

**Part I : Once Upon A Time**

* * *

**2 : Henry**

Il avait volé la carte de crédit de sa maîtresse d'école et il se trouvait actuellement dans un bus en direction de Boston. Il y a quelques mois, son institutrice lui avait offert un livre parlant des Contes de Fées.

Depuis, il voyait en chacun des habitants un personnage de son livre. Il avait la certitude que sa mère était la Méchante Reine. Son psychologue, le Dr Hopper se révélait être Jiminy Cricket.

C'était pour cela qu'il devait retrouver sa mère biologique. Le livre parlait d'elle et d'une armoire magique l'ayant transporté dans un autre monde. Il espérait ardemment qu'elle le croit.

Voilà pourquoi, il se dirigeait vers Boston. Elle était la seule à pouvoir sauver les habitants de la ville. Cela lui avait pris de longs mois avant de la retracer et de connaître où elle vivait.

Une fois descendu du bus, il se dirigea vers un taxi et fut déposé sans mal devant l'immeuble de sa mère biologique.

Devant la porte de celle-ci, il inspira et appuya sur la sonnette.

* * *

_Allo !  
_

_Je remercie Madison et SwanqueenRaven pour leur review, ainsi que tous les inscrits pour leurs bons mots ! __La rencontre entre Regina et Emma ne viendra pas avant le drabble n°5._

_Je ne suis pas entièrement la trame de la série, mais je reprends quelques petits bouts de celle-ci. Donc, si vous voyez des similitudes cela est voulu. Je m'éloigne un peu de la trame tout doucement, surtout pour mettre en place le SQ. Regina ne finira certainement pas avec Robin !  
_

_La publication devrait se faire régulièrement, car j'ai des drabbles sous le coude. Combien ? Cette information est top secrète !_

_Si vous voyez des fautes ayant échappé à mes yeux n'hésitaient pas à le dire.  
À Bientôt !  
_

_Eliel_


	3. Part I : 3 - Les retrouvailles

**Disclaimer :** _Rien ne m'appartient._ _L'histoire originale est la propriété des réalisateurs et d'ABC_

**Source :** fr . onceuponatime . wikia wiki / Wiki _ Once _ Upon _a_ Time

**Once Upon A Time, The Evil Queen, The Savior And The Power Of True Love**

* * *

**Part I : Once Upon A Time**

* * *

**3 : Les retrouvailles**

Henry n'attendit pas de permission, il passa sous le bras de la blonde pour entrer dans l'appartement. Tout en refermant derrière lui, elle l'interrogea sur sa présence chez elle.

- Je suis ton fils.

- Quoi ?

Henry lui raconta tout dans les détails et Emma dut aller s'enfermer un moment dans la salle de bains. Se sentant à son aise, le jeune garçon se servit à boire et sourit à sa mère lorsqu'elle revint vers lui.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes et elle finit par céder à la demande d'Henry de venir avec lui à Storybrooke. Emma voulait surtout ramener le petit chez lui auprès de ses parents. Elle se doutait, qu'ils devaient être terriblement inquiets.

Ils embarquèrent dans sa petite voiture jaune. Henry tout heureux à ses côtés lisant son livre de Contes, tout en lui parlant de sa théorie farfelue sur les habitants de la ville.

La femme restait sceptique face à l'imagination poussée du jeune garçon.

* * *

_Allo !  
_

_Oui, oui, je sais rien de bien nouveau dans ce drabble non plus. Dans les futurs drabbles, je me vocaliserais sur les émotions de Regina ou Emma et parfois des deux en même temps._

_Si vous avez des questions, des propositions, je prends !_

_Eliel_


	4. Part I : 4 - Storybrooke

**Disclaimer :** _Rien ne m'appartient._ _L'histoire originale est la propriété des réalisateurs et d'ABC_

**Source :** fr . onceuponatime . wikia wiki / Wiki _ Once _ Upon _a_ Time

**Once Upon A Time, The Evil Queen, The Savior And The Power Of True Love**

* * *

**Part I : Once Upon A Time**

* * *

**4 : Storybrooke**

Ils arrivèrent tard dans la ville. Henry ne voulut par donner son adresse et Emma était fatiguée de toute cette comédie. Elle arrêta la voiture et descendit de son auto. Elle avisa l'horloge et remarqua que celui-ci ne fonctionner pas.

Henry lui apprit que les aiguilles de l'horloge n'avaient pas bougé depuis des années. Il était sûr que cela changerait avec son arrivé dans la ville.

Emma lui demanda une fois de plus son adresse, mais le garçon ne voulait toujours pas répondre. Pour la malchance d'Henry, le Dr Hopper vint à leur rencontre et ce dernier lui remit la localisation de la demeure du Maire.

Ils remontèrent en voiture et lorsque la blonde se gara devant le manoir, ces yeux s'ouvrirent de stupéfaction. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le gamin était venu après elle. La demeure des Mills était un véritable palace.

* * *

_Allo !  
_

_Je suis sûr que vous attendez avec impatience l'épisode 15. Pour ma part, j'avoue avoir survolé la saison 3.  
_

_Emma est enfin à Storybrooke !_

_Eliel_


	5. Part I : 5 - La rencontre

**Disclaimer :** _Rien ne m'appartient._ _L'histoire originale est la propriété des réalisateurs et d'ABC_

**Source :** fr . onceuponatime . wikia wiki / Wiki _ Once _ Upon _a_ Time

**Once Upon A Time, The Evil Queen, The Savior And The Power Of True Love**

* * *

**Part I : Once Upon A Time**

* * *

**5 : La rencontre**

Henry ne voulait pas revenir chez lui. Il le fit savoir à Emma, tout en lui disant que sa mère adoptive faisait semblant de l'aimer. Elle était méchante et il ne voulait plus rester avec elle. Cependant, la blonde ne put lui répondre. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant passage à une furie.

Elle fonça droit sur le garçon et le serra dans ses bras tout en lui disant son inquiétude. Henry se dégagea d'elle et lui révéla ce pourquoi il s'était enfui avant de courir à l'intérieur de la maison.

Regina fit alors face à Emma. La brune et la blonde se regardèrent une longue minute totalement sous le choc. Emma ne savait pas quoi dire, ni comment réagir devant la mère du gamin.

Cette dernière se reprit rapidement et invita la blonde à entrer tout en lui offrant un verre de cidre. Celle-ci accepta l'invitation avec hésitation. Emma savait reconnaître quand elle n'était pas la bienvenue.

Elle la suivit à l'intérieur tout en pensant que la brune avait un sacré tempérament en plus d'avoir un magnétisme certain.

* * *

_Allo !_

_Je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de visionner l'épisode 15 de OUAT. Je l'ai survolé. Il faudrait surtout que je regarde la saison 3 depuis le début._

_Je dois avouer, le truc de Neverland me laisse de marbre, mais je vais essayer de faire un effort. Au fait, vous savez qui est mort ? Ma foi, bon débarras, je dois dire !_

_Je me demande qu'est-ce que les réalisateurs vont trouver pour la prochaine saison. Je suis sûr qu'un grand nombre de fans doivent sauter de joie, Elle n'est pas morte._

_Désolé de temps de mystères, mais je ne veux pas spoiler ce n'ayant pas encore vu l'épisode._

_Eliel_


	6. Part I : 6 - C'est mon fils

**Disclaimer :** _Rien ne m'appartient._ _L'histoire originale est la propriété des réalisateurs et d'ABC_

**Source :** fr . onceuponatime . wikia wiki / Wiki _ Once _ Upon _a_ Time

**Once Upon A Time, The Evil Queen, The Savior And The Power Of True Love**

* * *

**Part I : Once Upon A Time**

* * *

**6 : C'est mon fils**

Madame le Maire fit savoir sans détour à la blonde qu'Henry était son fils à elle. Elle n'accepterait pas de se faire voler l'affection de son fils alors qu'elle l'avait élevé toutes ses années. La brune ne tolèrerait pas que la blonde puisse entrer dans la vie de son enfant après avoir fait le choix de l'abandonner.

Emma lui assura ne pas être là pour lui enlever son enfant. Elle voulait simplement le ramener en sécurité. Elle partirait le plus tôt possible. Elle tenta de rassurer la mairesse, mais sa tentative échoua lamentablement.

La brune ne baisserait pas sa garde tant que la blonde n'aurait pas quitté la ville définitivement. Emma lui fit remarquer qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas reprendre la route le soir même.

Devant l'insistance et la froideur de la femme, la blonde commençait à se poser des questions. Elle rétorqua alors à la brune qu'elle allait rester quelque temps en ville pour voir de ses propres yeux si Henry était bien traité.

Elles s'affrontèrent une dernière fois sur le porche yeux bruns contre yeux verts. Un léger frisson parcourut le dos de chacune avant de se détourner l'une de l'autre.

* * *

_Allo !_

_Hé, c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ! Donc, un petit drabble pour vous. Désolé, si les publications ne se font pas à tous les jours._

_Je suis occupée comme tout un chacun._

_À très vite !_

_Eliel_


	7. Part I : 7 - L'horloge

**Disclaimer :** _Rien ne m'appartient._ _L'histoire originale est la propriété des réalisateurs et d'ABC_

**Source :** fr . onceuponatime . wikia wiki / Wiki _ Once _ Upon _a_ Time

**Once Upon A Time, The Evil Queen, The Savior And The Power Of True Love**

* * *

**Part I : Once Upon A Time**

* * *

**7 : L'horloge**

Henry était posté à la fenêtre de sa chambre après que sa mère lui eut souhaité bonne nuit. Il observait l'horloge de la ville. Un grand sourire pris place sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit l'aiguille bouger. Tout content de lui, il alla se coucher plein d'espoir.

Mary-Margareth se préparait pour sa journée. Elle tenait une tasse de sa boisson favorite dans sa main et se posta près de sa fenêtre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait que cette journée allait être différente des autres.

Son regard tomba alors sur l'horloge et elle fronça des sourcils. Elle s'approcha un peu plus et constata qu'elle n'avait pas rêvait l'horloge n'était plus coincé sur 8h15. Surprise, elle haussa des épaules tout en se disant que Madame le Maire s'était sans doute décidé à faire réparer celle-ci.

Plusieurs habitants de la ville prirent le temps de s'arrêter dans la journée lorsqu'ils virent le phénomène. Une seule personne était inquiète de ce soudain regain de vie dans la ville. Regina Mills commençait à se poser des questions sur la véritable identité d'Emma Swan.

* * *

_Bonjour,_

_Pour répondre à Joannie. J'ai averti mes lecteurs que je suis occupée tout simplement parce que vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir ce qui se passe réellement dans ma vie privée. Je ne crois pas que les mélodrames se produisant dans la vie de l'auteur vous intéressent. Quant au plagiat, je reprends toute la saison 1, il est normal qu'il y ait des ressemblances. Si je veux amener la relation Swan/Queen au premier plan, c'est un mal nécessaire. Certes, je peux perdre des lecteurs en cours de route, ne pas publié tous les jours peut m'en faire perdre également._

_Cependant, je ne changerais pas mon rythme. Un évènement peut significatif pour vous, mais important pour moi s'est produit il y a quelques jours et sa finalité date de deux jours. Cela ne me dérange pas que tu critiques mon format d'écriture, ma perte de lecteur. Ça me dérange quand on me jette à la figure que mon excuse d'être occupé puisse gêner mes lecteurs._

_Soyez honnête chers lecteurs voulez-vous que je continue ? Oui ou non ! Un choix facile. Je ne suis pas prédisposé à subir ce genre de review pour le moment. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici._

_Eliel Prince  
_


	8. Part I : 8 - Madame le Maire

**Disclaimer :** _Rien ne m'appartient._ _L'histoire originale est la propriété des réalisateurs et d'ABC_

**Source :** fr . onceuponatime . wikia wiki / Wiki _ Once _ Upon _a_ Time

**Once Upon A Time, The Evil Queen, The Savior And The Power Of True Love**

* * *

**Part I : Once Upon A Time**

* * *

**8 : Madame le Maire**

Emma remarqua rapidement que tout le monde craignait Madame le Maire. Même le Shérif de la ville lui obéissait aveuglément. Elle voyait Henry souvent après les cours, le jeune garçon ne voulant pas la laisser tranquille.

La blonde, dû faire face à quelques reprises au mauvais caractère de la brune. Celle-ci ne se gênait pas pour faire comprendre à l'autre femme que sa présence n'était absolument pas désirée.

Granny fut obligé de lui signifiait qu'elle ne pouvait plus la loger. Emma avait été furieuse lorsqu'elle découvrit pourquoi, elle devait se trouver une autre place où rester. Elle se décida à confronter une fois de plus la mairesse.

- Je suis le Maire ici et je fais ce qu'il me plaît. Votre présence n'est pas souhaitée dans cette ville.

- Votre comportement me donne de moins en moins envie de partir. Je ne sais pas ce que vous cachez, mais je resterais jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr pour la sécurité et le bien-être d'Henry.

Madame le Maire venait de faire connaissance avec le caractère entêté de la belle blonde.

* * *

_Allo !_

_Mes plus plates excuses. Je suis à fleur de peau ces derniers jours. Je vais continuer pour ceux me l'ayant demandé. Je reprends une grande partie de la saison 1, je ne peux donc pas les faire passer de la haine à l'amour aussi rapidement. Mais, vous aurez le droit dans quelques drabbles aux émotions respectives des demoiselles._

_Eliel_


	9. Part I : 9 - Le livre de Contes de Fées

**Disclaimer :** _Rien ne m'appartient._ _L'histoire originale est la propriété des réalisateurs et d'ABC_

**Source :** fr . onceuponatime . wikia wiki / Wiki _ Once _ Upon _a_ Time

**Once Upon A Time, The Evil Queen, The Savior And The Power Of True Love**

* * *

**Part I : Once Upon A Time**

* * *

**9 : Le livre de Contes de Fées**

Emma se retrouva en possession du livre de son fils. Il avait tenu à ce qu'elle le lise au complet. Elle trouvait que ces histoires ne ressemblaient en rien à ceux de Disney. La blonde voulait en discuter avec le Docteur du gamin.

Ce denier l'informa qu'elle ne devait pas forcément aller contre l'imagination du petit. Cela ne serait pas bénéfique sur le long terme pour lui. Emma lui fit alors remarquer qu'ils ne pourraient pas tous entrer dans les croyances d'Henry.

Il ne pouvait pas continuer à croire que tous les habitants étaient des personnages de Contes de Fées. Malheureusement, Henry surpris leur discussion et l'accusa d'être comme sa mère adoptive. Il n'y avait rien qui clochait chez lui.

Regina fut heureuse de leur dispute.

- Je veux que vous restiez éloigné de mon fils !

- Maintenant, vous aller me faire croire que vous ne doutez pas des dires d'Henry ?

- Je ne vous permets pas de me juger Miss Swan. Je vous ordonne de quitter cette ville. Vous faites plus de mal que de bien à mon enfant.

Elles s'affrontèrent une nouvelle fois du regard et se fut résigné qu'Emma accepta.

- Ne vous méprenez pas, je m'en vais, mais si Henry se sauve une nouvelle fois…

La blonde ne termina pas sa phrase laissant planer la menace. Elle quitta ensuite la mairesse pour préparer ses affaires.

Pourtant aucune des deux parties ne fut réellement satisfaite de ce départ. N'ayant pu revoir Henry, Emma emporta avec elle son livre de Contes de Fées.

* * *

_Allo !_

_Une lectrice m'a fait remarquer qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'était un drabble. Je vous mets donc une petite définition. Le drabble est un court récit de 100 mots, le titre ne comptant pas dedans._

_Mes chapitres ne seront donc pas plus longs et continueront à être ridiculement petit !_

_Source : wikipédia  
_

_Eliel_


	10. Part I : 10 - Personne ne peut partir

**Disclaimer :** _Rien ne m'appartient._ _L'histoire originale est la propriété des réalisateurs et d'ABC_

**Source :** fr . onceuponatime . wikia wiki / Wiki _ Once _ Upon _a_ Time

**Once Upon A Time, The Evil Queen, The Savior And The Power Of True Love**

* * *

**Part I : Once Upon A Time**

* * *

**10 : Personne ne peut partir**

Installait dans sa voiture jaune en direction de la sortie de la ville Emma réfléchissait. Elle ne comprenait pas son enfant. Il avait tout pour être heureux. Il vivait dans une belle maison avec une mère veillant sur lui. Henry ne manquerait jamais de rien. Il ne connaîtrait pas une vie difficile comme la sienne.

Le visage de la brune s'imposa à son esprit. Elle posa son regard sur le livre et jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à son rétroviseur intérieur. Elle voyait les lumières de la ville disparaître doucement.

Emma avait l'impression de laisser son cœur derrière elle. Nerveusement, elle se passa une main dans les cheveux ne sachant quoi faire. Ses yeux accrochèrent une fois de plus le livre. Elle soupira et reposa ses yeux sur la route.

Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle vit un loup se jeter en avant de sa voiture peut avant de franchir la limite de la ville. En voulant évitait de percuter l'animal, elle perdit le contrôle de son auto et s'écrasa sur le bas-côté de la route. Elle se cogna assez violemment et perdit conscience.

Inconsciemment, les pensées d'Emma repassèrent les paroles de son fils.

Personne ne pouvait quitter la ville.

* * *

_Allo !_

_Désolé ? Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps ces derniers jours._

_Eliel_


	11. Part I : 11 - Hébergement

**Disclaimer :** _Rien ne m'appartient._ _L'histoire originale est la propriété des réalisateurs et d'ABC_

**Source :** fr . onceuponatime . wikia wiki / Wiki _ Once _ Upon _a_ Time

**Once Upon A Time, The Evil Queen, The Savior And The Power Of True Love**

* * *

**Part I : Once Upon A Time**

* * *

**11 : Hébergement**

Emma se réveilla et découvrit des murs blancs et un vase avec des fleurs. Ces derniers n'arrivaient nullement à cacher l'odeur aseptisée de l'hôpital. Elle grogna sous l'abondance de lumière attaquant sa rétine.

Un petit cri d'étonnement s'entendit non loin du lit et des pas précipités s'éloignèrent de son lit alors qu'elle entendait une personne appelée un médecin. La personne revint à son chevet et l'exhorta au calme.

Elle fut rapidement auscultée et le médecin déclara qu'elle n'avait rien de casser à part une légère commotion. Emma contente du diagnostic fit connaître son désir de quitter l'endroit au plus tôt. Whale refusa catégoriquement, elle devait rester encore un minimum de vingt-quatre heures sous observation.

Regina Mills entra vivement dans la chambre et attaqua vivement la blonde.

- Vous arrivez à vous donner encore en spectacle Miss Swan. Le Shérif m'a informé de votre état d'ébriété lors de votre accident. Lorsque vous serez guéri, je vous veux hors de cette ville. J'ai averti Henry de votre attitude déplorable. Je ne veux plus vous voir tourner autour de mon fils. Votre influence serait plus que néfaste sur lui.

Cette dernière surprise ne sut quoi répondre face aux accusations fausses de la brune.

- Est-ce que vous avez un endroit où rester ? Demanda Whale sourcillant à peine devant l'explosion du Maire

- Non.

- Tu peux rester chez moi le temps de te rétablir. J'ai suffisamment d'espace pour nous deux.

Whale l'autorisa donc à sortir tout en donnant les dernières recommandations à Mary. La seule mécontente de la pièce, n'eut pas besoin de mot pour énoncer sa fureur.

Si un regard avait pu tuer, Mary serait morte à l'instant même où les yeux de la mairesse se posèrent sur elle. Cette dernière repartit laissant planer sa colère derrière elle.

* * *

_Allo !_

_Oui, oui, je sais, je devrais poster plus régulièrement. Je vous ai perdu ?_

_Bon courage à toute la population estudiantine ! Pis de même pour les bosseurs !_

_Eliel_


	12. Part I : 12 - Graham

**Disclaimer :** _Rien ne m'appartient._ _L'histoire originale est la propriété des réalisateurs et d'ABC_

**Source :** fr . onceuponatime . wikia wiki / Wiki _ Once _ Upon _a_ Time

**Once Upon A Time, The Evil Queen, The Savior And The Power Of True Love**

* * *

**Part I : Once Upon A Time**

* * *

**12 : Graham**

Emma se fit accoster par le Shérif Graham alors qu'elle quittait l'hôpital avec Mary. L'homme l'accusa d'avoir été ivre lorsqu'elle avait pris sa voiture. La blonde furieuse de ces fausses accusations déclara sa façon de penser au petit toutou de Madame le Maire.

Après cet échange, leurs rapports furent tendus. Chaque fois qu'Emma mettait un pied dehors, il la suivait pour être sûr qu'elle ne commettrait pas d'autres infractions. La mairesse lui ordonna de tenir la nouvelle venue à l'œil.

Pourtant au fils des jours et de ses confrontations répétés avec la blonde, il en venait à se poser des questions. Pourquoi Regina en voulait tellement à Emma ? À chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient tous les deux, elle avait le prénom de la blonde en bouche.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'Emma d'obsède autant ?

- Pardon ? Demanda Regina surprise de l'aplomb de Graham.

- Depuis qu'elle est arrivée, tu me parles d'elle à chaque fois qu'on se voit.

- Il n'y a plus rien entre nous. Pour le bien d'Henry, je préfère tout arrêter.

Déboussolait et un brin confus, il alla trouver Emma pour lui confier son ancienne relation avec la mairesse.

Cette dernière le regarda en colère et un peu dégoûté. Elle refusa de lui parler pendant une longue semaine. De son côté, il se mit à réfléchir. Cela ne le gênait plus que Regina ait mis fin à leur liaison. Il commençait à avoir des sentiments pour Emma.

* * *

_Allo !_

_Je ne m'excuserais pas. Hé, je suis à fond dans Game of Thrones. Apparemment se marier est dangereux ! Je ne regrette pas Joffrey cela dit, il méritait de mourir depuis un bon bout ! Je vous conseille la série, elle est pleine de rebondissement, pis tout le monde y meurt !_

_Eliel_


	13. Part I : 13 - L'endormi

**Disclaimer :** _Rien ne m'appartient._ _L'histoire originale est la propriété des réalisateurs et d'ABC_

**Source :** fr . onceuponatime . wikia wiki / Wiki _ Once _ Upon _a_ Time

**Once Upon A Time, The Evil Queen, The Savior And The Power Of True Love**

* * *

**Part I : Once Upon A Time**

* * *

**13 : L'endormi**

Mary-Margareth était souvent rendu à l'hôpital. Elle effectuait quelques heures comme bénévole en traumatologie. Elle rendait visite aux personnes dans le coma dont un en particulier. Elle mettait de nouvelles fleur et parler un peu de sa journée avant de rentrer chez elle.

Ce jour-là, elle était assise et tenait le livre qu'elle avait prêtait à Henry. Ce dernier lui avait dit dans lire quelques passages à l'homme. Le garçon prétendait qu'il était le Prince Charmant. Elle ne voulait pas le vexer et avait donc pris le livre.

Elle n'avait nullement l'intention de le lire au début, mais après un débat intérieur elle commença sa lecture. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle vit la main de l'homme bouger. Toute contente, elle sauta sur ses pieds et appela l'une des infirmières.

Le médecin fut présent rapidement, mais ne vit rien de concluant. Mary leur assura ne pas avoir rêvé et pour leur prouver, elle lut un autre passage du livre. Ce dernier racontait l'une des rencontres entre Snow et Charmant.

Une fois de plus, la main de l'endormi bougea légèrement. Stupéfait, Whale enjoignait la brune à quitter la chambre pendant qu'il faisait un examen plus poussé à l'homme.

* * *

_Allo !_

_Bon petit drabble centré sur Mary. Il y en aura d'autres du même goût. Je vous rassure très peu. Pis, vous aurez droit au ressentit de votre couple préféré dans les prochains drabbles. Je remercie tous ceux me suivant avec assiduité et qui me mettent en follow !_

_Eliel _


	14. Part I : 14 - Opération Cobra

**Disclaimer :** _Rien ne m'appartient._ _L'histoire originale est la propriété des réalisateurs et d'ABC_

**Source :** fr . onceuponatime . wikia wiki / Wiki _ Once _ Upon _a_ Time

**Once Upon A Time, The Evil Queen, The Savior And The Power Of True Love**

* * *

**Part I : Once Upon A Time**

* * *

**14 : Opération Cobra**

Henry fourni un talkie-walkie à Emma. Il voulait pouvoir garder contact avec elle en tout temps. L'opération Cobra devait être une réussite. Sa mère ne voulait plus qu'il voit sa mère biologique et il avait trouvé ce moyen pour contourner son ordre.

Emma était toujours très sceptique sur les idées du gamin. Elle voulait simplement connaître la femme qui avait élevé ce bébé qu'elle donna dix ans plus tôt en adoption. Elle ne pensait pas voir la mairesse si tendue et en colère à chacune de leur rencontre.

La blonde entra donc dans le jeu de l'opération Cobra. Peut-être pourrait-elle ainsi se rapprocher subtilement de la brune. Le fait qu'elle soit supposément la méchante de l'histoire ne l'arrêterait pas.

Emma ne pouvait pas imaginer que Regina Mills était une personne froide et sans cœur. Elle essaya de le faire comprendre au gamin. On ne naissait pas méchant, il devait donc être un peu plus cool avec sa mère.

Ce dernier lui fit la tête pendant quelques jours et l'opération fut suspendue durant toute cette période. Cela dérangea un peu la blonde, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas approcher la brune sous prétexte de voir Henry.

* * *

_Allo_  
_désolé pour le manque de publication !_

_Eliel_


	15. Part I : 15 - Besoin d'un travail

**Disclaimer :** _Rien ne m'appartient._ _L'histoire originale est la propriété des réalisateurs et d'ABC_

**Source :** fr . onceuponatime . wikia wiki / Wiki _ Once _ Upon _a_ Time

**Once Upon A Time, The Evil Queen, The Savior And The Power Of True Love**

* * *

**Part I : Once Upon A Time**

* * *

**15 : Besoin d'un travail**

Emma avait besoin de se trouver un travail. Ces économies allaient bientôt disparaitre. La solution vint de Graham. Ils s'étaient tous les deux réconciliés. Même si leur rapport était cordial, la blonde n'oubliait rien.

Il lui proposa de devenir son adjoint. Elle ne put refuser si elle voulait pouvoir rester dans la ville. Bien entendu, Madame le Maire ne fut pas ravie de la nouvelle. Pour la toute première fois, Graham lui tint tête et lui expliqua qu'Emma était tout à fait compétente pour ce travail.

Les rapports entre elles se dégradèrent un peu plus. La blonde n'avait pas voulu envenimé les choses entre elles. Cependant Regina ne voyait pas d'un bon œil l'obstination de Miss Swan à rester à Storybrooke. Elle trouvait la blonde extrêmement agaçante en plus d'être têtue.

Voilà maintenant Graham osant la défié pour la première fois en vingt-huit ans. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Elle trouvait la relation naissante entre le Shérif et Miss Swan inappropriée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela la dérangeait ôtant de les voir interagir ensemble.

Emma était toute contente en rentrant chez Mary ce soir-là. Elle avait un travail et pourrait rester dans la ville pour garder un œil sur le gamin et en même temps sur la belle ….. non sur la froide et agaçante Madame le Maire.

* * *

_Un deuxième pour vous !_

_J'ai recommencé à travailler. Je suis enfin en congé après dix jours en lignes._

_Eliel_


End file.
